


Pajamas

by hunters_retreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: So, each time it happened, instead of admit he sort of disliked the button down pajama tops and would have preferred to sleep in a borrowed tee, he shut up because he felt more connected to Shiro in the button down.





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I saw something on tumblr last night about Keith and Shiro in matching pajama bottom and top :P I didn't know I needed this until then.

The thing was, Keith didn’t sleep in pajamas.  When he was on his own, he’d strip off whatever he was wearing and just go to bed in his boxer briefs.  That’s just the way he’d always been.  When he went to the Garrison and had to live in the dorms, he’d started to throw on a tee shirt because his roommate would freak about out seeing Keith shirtless every morning as they stumbled around one another, trying to get ready for class on time.

The first time Keith stayed over at Shiro’s dorm, worn out from studying and afraid to get caught out after curfew, Shiro had lent him his pajama top.  It was kinda funny, because Keith didn’t wear the bottoms and Shiro didn’t wear the tops, but it made Keith feel a little like he belonged. 

So, each time it happened, instead of admit he sort of disliked the button down pajama tops and would have preferred to sleep in a borrowed tee, he shut up because he felt more connected to Shiro in the button down.

Time and space (the big black kind, not the need-a-little-personal-room kind) changed a lot for Keith.  He grew into himself.  He found his confidence and his strength.  He learned to tell who the right people were and he learned to rely on them.  He found friends and he found, somewhere within himself, the leader that Shiro had always thought he would be.

He also found that his heart had so much more room to love than he’d have ever imagined.

They’d been through so much, but he had Shiro now, at his side, always.  The Captain of the Atlas was asleep in his dorky pajama bottoms that he’d found last week.  He’d been so excited about them that Keith didn’t remind him he didn’t need to borrow the pajama top anymore. 

But when they went to bed that night, Keith found he really, really did like wearing button down pajama shirts.  Not because he got cold at night.  He was part Galra and he ran hotter than humans to begin with, and he was sleeping next to Shiro who was a furnace in his own right.

No, it was a really simple reason. 

Because when Shiro pulled Keith up for a sleepy good night kiss, his fingers fumbled clumsily with the bottom buttons until on one or two remained.  He pulled Keith to his chest and his ran human fingers through his hair, while his hybrid arm crept under the skirt and stroked across Keith’s revealed skin.

Keith had never fallen asleep faster than he had in Shiro’s arms that night.

And he’d been woken by the stroke of those fingers, trailing ever lower when Shiro found him awake.  

Apparently, Shiro wasn’t all that excited about wearing pajama bottoms to bed.  He just really liked to see Keith in the tops. 


End file.
